1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cleaning implement for feminine hygiene uses. Modern home and public rest rooms are no longer equipped with a bidet for facilitating feminine hygiene. In order to compensate, the present invention provides a conveniently portable cleaning implement which includes first and second sponges treated with sterilized water and mild cleaning agents to facilitate feminine hygiene. Many women are sensitive or allergic to standard soaps and treated municipal tap water supplies. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides first and second sponges treated with sterilized water and mild cleaning agents and fragrances for use by women away from their homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cleaning implements are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a cleaning implement is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,219, which issued to C. Miller on Oct. 24, 1961. This patent discloses a reversible polyurethane cleaning pad having two adhesively secured layers with a first absorbent layer and a second open mesh scrubbing layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,011, which issued to H. Goodman on June 28, 1966, discloses a sponge seat for rectal treatment which dispenses liquid in response to a patient's body weight. The device is formed as a cylindrical disc having a peripheral water impermeable covering. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,896, which issued to M. Sirnee on Dec. 28, 1971, discloses a cleaning implement including a sponge having a recessed peripheral edge with a cover having an edge portion secured in the recess and wrapped around the sponge to form a scrubbing layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,133, which issued to C. Linenfelser on Dec. 31, 1974, discloses a dual purpose sponge formed from a polyurethane foam having an abrasive surface thermally bonded to a sponge foam body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,061, which issued to Y. Hanazono on Aug. 10, 1982, discloses a body washing implement formed from an annular sponge deformed to produce two close loop portions having a generally FIG. 8 shaped implement having a covering cloth of relatively coarse meshed fabric.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to cleaning implements, none of these devices disclose a portable disposable feminine hygiene cleaning system which includes first and second sponges treated with sterilized water, a mild soap and fragrance in a water proof portable package. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a sponge having a front surface including an array of wave form ridges and a back surface covered by a water proof soft flexible plastic film. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of cleaning implements, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such cleaning implements, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.